References
Throughout the entire series of Hyperdimension Neptunia there are references about many different things. Please read below to find out just what. For references to Neptunia in other (non-Neptunia) games see: Neptunia in other games. Hyperdimension Neptunia Name (Characters) *Neptune's name references the cancelled Sega Neptune. *Compa's name is derived from Compile Heart, the company who developed the game. She also wears the Compile Heart logo. *IF's name is derived from the initials for Idea Factory, who also collaborated on the game. *Nisa's name is derived from NIS America (NISA for short), the company who released the game in English. *Gust's name is derived from Gust Corporation, who releases their games under the NIS America label. *Arfoire's name is based off the R4, a Nintendo DS game card which allows the owner to download games, music and movies for free. *5pb's name is directly derived from 5pb, the music company Nao belongs to. *Red's name is directly derived from Red Entertainment. *Gheytz is a reference to Bill Gates. *Yuzusuki is a reference to Yu Suzuki. *Kuterogi is a reference to Ken Kutaragi (The father of the Playstation). *Miamoto is a reference to Shigeru Miyamoto (Mario's creator). Names (Locations) *Gamindustri is a reference to the Video Game Industry *Lastation comes from the PlayStation 3. *Leanbox is a play on the Xbox 360. *Lowee, in itself, is a direct reference to the Wii. *Celestia is an ongoing setting used by Nippon Ichi Software in many of their games (such as the Disgaea series.) *Hirool Castle, one of the dungeons has a similar name to the land in the Legend of Zelda games, "Hyrule". *Brugga Tower in Lowee is named after the arcade game The Tower of Druaga. Names (Monsters) *Pixelinvaders take their name and shape from the enemies from the arcade game, Space Invaders. *The Choocoboo and Cockatrice are references to the giant birds of the Final Fantasy series. *The Dogoo and Metal Dogoo is a reference to the Slime and Metal Slime from the Dragon Quest series. *Bahamut and Shiva are references to the Aeons from the Final Fantasy series. *Dendrobium, Physalis, and Zephyranthes are references to Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 STARDUST MEMORY. Items * One of Noire's weapons 'Elysdeon' says: "This sword is rumored to have come from a distant planet, key to fending off some legendary evil." This references Phantasy Star IV. * The Monkey Bracelet talks about a monkey in a plastic ball, a nod to the Super Monkey Ball series. * There's a set of five Overlord Momus cards that supposedly summon the creature, a nod to Exodia the Forbidden One from the Yu-Gi-Oh! card series. Trophies * Virtually Fighting is a nod to the Virtual Fighter series. * Super Nep-Nep Galaxy references the Wii game Super Mario Galaxy. * Nepgagaga reference the SEGA DreamCast game Segagaga (which parodies the unsuccessful Dreamcast console). * Leanbox-Three-Six-Key is another reference to the Xbox 360. Quest Names *There is a quest named "The Goddess Who Leapt Through Time" which is a reference to the Manga/Anime named "The Girl Who Leapt Through Time." *The Quest "Three Valkyrie Sisters" is a reference to Valkyrie Profile. *"Griffon Hunting" is a nod to the Monster Hunter Series. Events *''Histoire's Cry'': Neptune talks about collecting golden rings, a trait of the Sonic the Hedgehog games, and ABC Gum, an item common in the Disgaea series. *''Everyone is a Master'': the party comes across a group of movers loading oddly shaped boxes into a truck, referencing Tetris. *''Mysterious Vandals:'' the party witnesses a mob of fighters from all around the world, referencing a typical martial arts fighting game. At least one of the characters is implied to modeled after Chun-Li from the Street Fighter series. This references the bonus stages in the original street fighter game. Neptuna also mentions a sumo wrestler, a nod to Honda also from Street Fighter. *''A Herd of Mysterious Creatures'': the party encounters a herd of blue hedgehogs running out of a game company building into a slot machine maker building. The blue hedgehogs reference the Sonic the Hedgehog series with the slot machine being a nod to the series' frequent casino stages. *''Aspiring Game Creator'': as the girls prepare to bathe, they meet an NPC named Zach Unfair, an unemployed game creator who to creature games like "GG7". Through IF's conversation with Zach it revealed that GG7 is a reference to Final Fantasy VII. *''Reunion'': Zach makes a second appearance as he enter Chian's bar, talking on his cellphone. He mentions a game called "GG10" which is a reference to Final Fantasy X. *''Attack of the Cicada Horde'': The kid that appears here mentions playing a game called "Cogs of Battle", which is a nod to the Gears of War series. The Cicada Horde the kid is claiming to be is in reference to the "Locust Horde" which is a subterranean species in Gears of War. *''Shrooms and Turtles:'' The girls meet a turtle by the name of Wowser, King of the Woopa Twoopa, and ruler of the Shroom Kingdom. This is a reference to Bowser from Super Mario. Later on the group meets Peach and Yoshi like expyies also and a few of the townspeople resemble Mario, Luigi, and Toad. *''IF and the Archbishop'': IF comments the poison given to her could take down a "giant enemy crab", a phrase well-known for being used in the introductory presentation of the Playstation 3. *''Shadow of a Blue Dragon'': The dragon shadow the group encounters is modeled after the Blue Dragon game series. The man who explains it to them is based after Akira Toriyama, the main artist of the series. He also mentions his own manga involving shirtless men and screaming, an affectionate parody take on his most popular manga, Dragonball Z. *''Search On!: The party meets an expy of a Resident Evil star. He mentions his team name is S.R.A.T.S., modeled after the S.T.A.R.S. team from the games and even parphrases the famous "master of unlocking" quote from the first game. *''Compa's Pop Quiz: Neptune's answer to Compa's quiz is the Watch & Game, an obvious reference to Nintendo's first handheld, the Game & Watch. *During the events searching for the Trust Spear, the party runs into Princess Pear, a take on Princess Peach from the Mario series, and a dinosaur modeled after Yoshi from the same series. The Trust Spear parts also have Miamoto's Seal of Quality, a nod to the Nintendo Seal of Quality known to adorn Nintendo-approved products. *''Master Idol Production'': The event as a whole is a nod to the Idolmaster game series. *''... Wh-What About Me?: During the second part of this event, five people that Nisa was trying to save and convince them they were in danger form a group to combat monsters and chose what color fighter they want to be. This team is a reference to the Super Sentai/Power Rangers. *''Boxing Battle: Compa offers a game where you punch by moving the controllers, this is a reference to Wii Sports which had multiple games but only Boxing and Bowling are mentioned in this event. *''Brain Age Score'': IF realizes that her memory is getting rather so Compa recommends a brain training game to her. IF says she had already played and that her brain age was about forty or so. Neptune states hers was fifty and Compa says hers was sixty. This is a reference to Big Brain Academy. *''Cart Racing'': The racing is modeled after the Mario Kart series. *''The Real Hero and Goddess?: The first half is a long homage to the characters and plot of the first Legend of Zelda game. At the end, Compa quotes the famous line from The Xi-Fles, "The truth is out there!" *''LEFT 4 RED: Both the event name and the game discussed are nods to the popular zombie-survival game Left 4 Dead. *Stray?!: The girls find a bunch of robotic stray dogs abandoned by their owners which is a nod to the robotic dog toy's made popular in the late 90's like Sony's Aibo and Tiger's Poo-Chi. *''Hero's Item'': RED talks to IF about how her yo-yo is related to a kid using one to fight aliens and rescue his father. This is a nod to Mike Jones, the protagonist of Startropics. Item Skills *Neptune's item skills such as Nep Bull are a reference to Red Bull. *Noire's item skills, such as Hi Potion, Potion, and Elixer, are references to recovery items in Final Fantasy games. *Blanc's item skills are references to recovery items in the Pokemon series. Other *During the opening cutscene, Neptune quips that "Neptune does what you all don't", a nod to the saying "Genesis does what Nintendon't", the first slander of the real-life console wars. *Neptune asks Compa if she found the tutorial dungeon through "Dunglemaps" which may be based on Google Maps. *Also referenced is Amazon.com. Some of Red's weapons/toys come from "AMAZOO.NEP". *During a Lowee cutscene where a heretic summons a monster, he exclaims "I choose you!", a line commonly heard in the Pokemon series. *One of Vert's special abilities has a reference to the Red Ring of Death, a hazardous thing that can happen to a Xbox, making it unplayable. *One of Vert's blog posts comments on preordering a game called Hoop: Reach, a nod to the then-latest installment of the Halo series. *Another of Vert's blog posts has receive a cake with the phrase "It's thinking", the slogan of the Sega Dreamcast console. *Noire constantly remarks that she only does everything as a goddess is a nod to the PS3 slogan of "It only does everything". Similarly, one of her blog posts says that people can "live in your world and play in ours", the motto of the Playstation 2. *A Noire line when using a Combo Link where she talks about "massive damage" is a phrase used at the unveiling of the PS3. *When Neptune says "Muda muda muda muda muda muda muda! " she references Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, a series this game brings up more then once somehow. * Neptune saying, "From start to finish, I'm always at a climax!" references one of Momotaros' catchphrase from Kamen Rider Den-O. * "A giant blue shadow in the form of a Dragon" is a reference to Blue Dragon. * Noire makes plenty of references when trying to decide on a transformation quote. (A few are listed on her page) * Noire herself is an Expy of both Kooh from Pangya, and Azusa from K-On!. She references this and even mentions playing the same instrument at least once BECAUSE of this. She also references the series itself numerous times in an event and even has a red guitar like Azusa. * Green Heart invites IF to play a "zombie mall-survival blood fest". The game she references is Dead Rising. * Blanc quips at least twice that her country and form appeal to the elderly and young kids, probably a nod to (or a knock against) the Wii's attempt to appeal to a wide demographic. * IF references Lucky Charms, saying the Crepes from Lowee sound "magically delicious". * Neptune makes a reference to Transformers when she says "Transform and Roll Out." * Compa makes another Transformers reference when she thinks that Lastation is a huge transforming robot, a nod to the Transformers character Metroplex. * At the end of an easy battle, Neptune often says "Again, I'm slicing junk", which is a reference to Goemon from Lupin the III. * There is a video game company called ZECA in one of the cutscenes. This is clearly a reference to SEGA. * At the end of a battles Neptune sometimes sings a victory fanfare. The melody is a reference to the Final Fantasy Fanfare. * Neptune sometimes calls her "Pretty Mysterious Neptune of Love and Justice", punishing foes in the name of the Basilicom. This is a nod to the usual introduction of Sailor Moon. * In one event she says she should have the blood of a hero, a reference to Fable Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Names (Characters) *Nepgear's name references the Sega Game Gear. *Cave's name is directly derived from Cave Co. *Falcom's name is also directly derived from Nihon Falcom. *Pirachu references Pikachu, the mascot of the Pokemon franchise. *Saturn Shiro is a Planeptune Chirper character that reference SEGA Saturn mascot, Segata Sanshiro. Names (Locations) *Atari Marsh is named after the Atari company. Also, the tree and block it's resting on resembles the Atari joystick *Sim City references game series, SimCity. *Underverse references the Chronicles of Riddick. Names (Monsters) *Ms. Clyde and Clyde take their name and shape from the ghosts of the Pac-Man games. This also seems to be a reference for Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man, as Ms. Clyde sports a bow. *Horsebird references a Chocobo from the Final Fantasy series. Specifically, Final Fantasy XIV, which was the game that renamed Chocobos into Horsebirds. *Kupokat references a moogle from the Final Fantasy series. Along with the moogle's catchphrase in their name, they also have small purple bat-like wings that are similar to those moogles have. *Piranha Flower references the Piranha Plants from the Super Mario series. *Metal Dogoos reference the Metal Slime foes from the Dragon Quest series. They also share their trades of high EXP and money drops. *Grafchocola references graf_chokolo, a hacker in the PS3 scene. *Sergeant Froggy references the manga series Sgt. Frog. Quests *Multiple quests reference the group of computer hackers known as Anonymous. *The "Three Kingdoms" quest mentions making a game full of sexy girls. A call out to the Ikki Tousen anime/game series, which was full of sexy girls. "Three Kingdoms" is the book Ikki Tousen was based upon. *In the Coliseum, one of the quest is called God of Woe, a reference to Sony's Playstation exclusive series, God of War. *In the Coliseum, one of the quests is called The World CPU Knows, a reference to the manga/anime, The World Only God Knows. It features a battle against many "visual novel" enemies, a plot element featured heavily in the manga/anime (the main character is constantly playing these types of games ). *The quest "Doggie Bag" references a character, Rena Ryugu from the Higurashi series. The client's name is "Reina Tatsumiya," who apparently "found a mega-cute slime" that was "so cute" that she "tried to, like, take him home with me." Events *''Inafune Sword Beam'': Nepgear comments on getting the Blue Bomber secret password and jokes about her Nep Buster, both nods to the franchise Inafune worked with most, Mega Man. * LAN Party!: The girls discuss games for their respective consoles, which include takes on Kinect Party, Monster Rancher, Pokemon and Shenmue. *In one event Neptune asks if the party want to play Hungry Hungry Platypus which is a reference to the tabletop game Hungry Hungry Hippos. *When Linda and CFW Trick snucked in to Rom and Ram's room after Lowee's shares were reclaimed, Linda complemented herself on her sneaking skills, calling herself "Gaseous Snake, espionage extraordinaire!" This references the Metal Gear Series where some characters have names that starts with a matter and ending with Snake, including Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. Skills *Gust's skills, "Totori Alchemy" and "Rorona Alchemy," references their respective games on the Atelier series. *5bp's skill, "Telephone Zapper," has the following description: "Zap the foe and dig! You're cooked! Don't blame 5pb. if you turn into Mystery Food X or something." This references Persona 4 in which Yosuke Hanamura refers to Chie's cooking as such.- (Actually it references Stein's;Gate's Telephone microwave, not P4) Chirper *Chirper itself is basically a take on the Twitter communication system. *Several of the Lowee icons are takes off the characters of Mario, Luigi and Toad from the Super Mario series. Trophies *C-C-C-Combo Attack may a reference to the famous combo breaker line from the Killer Instinct series. *Take Off, Every CPU! is a nod to a line from the poorly translated Zero Wing. Other *Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2's time period is set in 20XX, which is the same time period as the Mega Man series. *The opening narrative text is in the same style as Star Wars. *Several of the character's special attacks feature cameos from their respective company's games. **Nisa invokes a number of Disgaea characters. **5pb's special attacks feature characters from Steins;Gate, a visual novel series in Japan. **Several of Gust's attacks feature characters from the Atelier series. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Names (Characters) *The gamepic character Bolitan is a reference to the Dengeki Playstation mascot, Politan *The gamepic character Necky is a reference to the Famitus Magazine mascot, Necky the Fox. *One of the characters in Planeptune is a reference to Kyubey from Puella Magi Madoka Magica (anime). *MAGES.' name is directly derived from MAGES., the parent company of 5pb. *Broccoli's name is directly derived from Broccoli, an otome game company. *Marvelous' name is directly derived from Marvelous AQL. *Tekken's name is directly derived from Tekken, a fighting game series. *CyberConnect2's name is directly derived from a game company that worked on the .Hack games. 'Names (Locations)' * Jet Set Ranch title is a reference to Sega's graffitti spraying game series, Jet Set Radio. *A character that closely resembles Toro Inoue, the Sony Cat, can be seen in Lastation commenting on how he wishes to be human; a similar wish that Toro has. *Tari is a reference to the game company Atari. *Lowee has a Lost Place called Emblem of Fire Castle, a nice reference to the game series of Fire Emblem. *Lastation has two optional dungeons called PS Dimension and Vita Dimension, a subtle reference to the Playstation Portable and the Playstation Vita. *Lastation has a Lost Place called Old Mako Reactor, a huge reference to Finfal Fantasy VII. Also it has another Lost Place called Huge Dice, it's another reference to a Playstation game called Devil Dice. *Leanbox has a Lost Place which is a Big X-Shaped Building, a reference to the X-Box Logo. *Leanbox has a Lost Place called Red Light Lighthouse, probably a reference to a Developer Studio called Lighthouse Game Studio, which developed some Indie Games. *Leanbox has a Lost Place called An Alien Corpse? a nice reference for people that play or played Fallout 3 where you can find an alien corpse in an alien crash site. *Lowee has a Dungeon that is called Metroid Shelter referencing game series Metroid. *Planeptune has a Lost Place called The Golden Axe, a nice reference to the Golden Axe series, also has a Lost Place called Old Locomotive, a reference to a game called Super Locomotive. *In Lowee if the player decides to distrust the Lost Place report, Lowee might gain a Lost Place called Sword in some Stone, a great reference to The Legend Of Zelda series. *In Lastation if the player decides to distrust the Lost Place report, Lastation might gain a Lost Place called Some Atelier, a reference to the Atelier Game Series. 'Others' *When Neptune levels, she usually hums either the Dragon Quest ''or ''Final Fantasy ''victory fanfare in both english and japanese versions. *In the same event, Neptune says it would be lame if she lost her memory every time she fell from sky. This is a parody/reference to the Neptunia game series itself about how Neptune lost her memory already twice by the same way. *In Chapter 4, Nepgear tells Neptune not to become a Snorlax, which is a reference to ''Pokémon. *A possible reference to metal gear 4- When facing the monstrous form of Arfoire Plutia laughts histericaly, Vert say she hear of women who laught like that when under pressure, *Blanc makes a reference to Cabbage Patch Kids when she wonders where baby Compa, IF and Peashy came from. *Peashy says she is hungry and uses the phrase "FEED ME" in upper case is a reference to Wipeout 2097, Piranha team used that phrase *Nepgear and MAGES. talking about adding a gun-like peripheral to a TV remote is a reference to the Wii Zapper peripheral. *Noire Metal Eyepatch is a reference to Metal Gear Solid 4 Old Snake Solid Eye. *When the player views the event for the Inafune Sword V, Neptune will yell "Great Scott" referencing Back to the Future. *Plutia's Processor S3-2X is a reference to the SEGA 32x, also the Processor STV-00 is a reference to the unreleased SEGA Pluto, basicaly a SEGA Saturn with a Built-in Net Link Modem. *Mr. Akai in Lowee may be a reference to Red from Pokemon since he only speaks ".........." and haves a Pikachu styled pouch. *In a Quest called "My Liege..." if the player presses Square it will see that the client is named "Loyal Vassal" and that she talks about a Lord, this is probably a reference to Laharl and Etna of the Disgaea series where Laharl is a lord and Etna is his Loyal Vassal. *In a Quest called "They're on the move!" is the player presses Square it will see that the client is called "One-winged Angel" and that he talks about the unbelivable force and that he will bring a great catastrophe, a huge reference to Final Fantasy VII vilan Sephiroth and the magic Meteor that he summons to "wound" the planet. *In a Quest called "Getting Seven Together" if the player presses Square it will see that the client is named "M" and he is looking for the next week kart race telling that he wont hit the princess but hit the green reptile thing, this is a reference to Mario Kart, client been Mario, princess is princess Peach (Toadstool) and the green reptile been yoshi. *In Chapter 6 there is an event in planeptune basilicom in where Nepgear talks to Vert and they learn from Blanc that Nepgear is sufering from Dragonball simdrome explaining that a father passes the role to his son but steals the spotlight again, a reference how goku allowed gohan to defeat cell, then goku took the spotlight back in the buu saga *The Legendary 7 are developers that are Cameos in the game in the form os Special Skills of the Goddesses, from left to right they are: Toshiyuki Takahashi, Yuji Horii, Hironobu Sakaguchi, Keiji Inafune, Masanobu Endo, Shigeru Miyamoto and Mouri Meijin. Mouri and Takahashi competed in the film Game King for the fastest fingers, yuji horri designed the dragon quest games, Sakaguchi created the final fantasy series, Keiji Inafune is the creator of megaman and producer of Dead Rising, Masanobu Endo is a game designer and president of the Game studio a video game production company and Shigeru Miyamoto designed the famous Legend of Zelda, Super Mario and Star Fox. *Neptune SP attack called Atranger Summon is actualy a reference to a Popular anime called Dynamite Action, the robot been called Gattai Robot Atranger. *Noire has a Sword called Elysdeon that was made by L&L (Landale & Landeel), this is a great reference to the Phantasy Star series, Landale is the name of the heroine in Phantasy star (Alis Landale), Landeel is the name of the Spaceship that the Hero uses in Phantasy star 4. The sword is misspelled tough, in HDN V it's Elysdeon while in Phantasy Star 4 it's called Elsydeon. *When Rei explain to the CPUs that when she gets weaker the other her gets stronger might be a reference to a jet li movie called "The One" where an "evil" jet li travels through dimensions killing other versions of him, by killing the others, "evil" jet li grows stronger, same has Past Rei, When she loses Future Rei grows stronger. *"Teach me, Histy!" is a reference to Blazblue "Teach me, Miss Litchi!" *In Victory Neptune at some points says "The wheel of fate is turning! Heaven or hell, let's Rock!" which is a reference to Guilty Gear and Blazblue. *At the start of Chapter 4, Noire mentions to Blanc about a binocular thing that gave everyone migranes. This is a reference to the Nintendo Virtual Boy. *Neptune makes a Rain Man reference when she counts off the numbers in Pi to the 28th decimal place. Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection Names (Characters) *MOB48 is a reference to Japanese idol group AKB48. * 32X is a reference to the Sega 32X attachment on the Sega Genesis. Others *In the end credits there is a segment where Blanc dances in a bar and throws her hat like a projectile. This is a reference to the video game version of Michael Jackson's Moonwalker. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth1 Events * At the Technology Expo, Neptune makes a reference to Hatsune Miku, wanting a energy charged turquoise-haired futuristic idol singer. Gallery Category:Media